


Downtown Browntown

by kmzoe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmzoe/pseuds/kmzoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Browntown: a place for misfits, freaks, geeks, nerds, and the like. Everyone knew each other by their screen names and no one gave a fuck about what you looked like. The only thing that mattered was being devout to the All Mighty Lord Ray.<br/>But what happens when Ray goes missing? Who keeps order in a Mod-less city?<br/>Kmzoe is about to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters are screen names from Ray's new Twitch chat room. If I got anything wrong, please tell me (don't be mean >.

As she neared the city limits, the thought of turning around and going home crossed Kim's mind for the millionth time. Her family's' voices came back inside her head, setting off another migraine.  
Why do you watch this shit? It will melt your brain and make you an idiot.  
God, Kim, you're so weird. Just stop.  
See, this is why you don't have any friends. Go outside and do something with other people!  
She rubbed her temples, willing the voices to go away.   
It was utterly silent on the road she was on, a two-lane highway with nothing but open fields on either side in the middle of Texas. The backpack she carried felt heavier than before so she hitched it back up on her shoulder, laptop and other contents shifting inside. Walking for as long as she had, Kim just wanted to sit down and die on the side of the road.   
At least it's not hot, she thought as her feet continuously shuffled forward. Florida whether was similar, with the exception of smothering humidity, so she was used to the beams of light trying to burn her pale skin.  
After a few minutes, Kim reached the top of a small hill, and was about to give up when she spotted a tree line. The odd placement of a whole forest in the middle of a plain didn't bother Kim at all, considering the fact that she was dehydrated, starving, and couldn't give a fuck anymore.  
Practically sprinting, she reached the trees a lot faster than she thought, almost crashing into one of the large trunks. The short run had taken its toll and Kim could see the darkness creeping into her vision. All the doubts she had been holding back made their way to the surface again, full force. She leaned against the tree she had almost ran into and slid down its trunk to rest on the ground.  
What a stupid idea. I knew I wouldn't make it. Running away from home, where I had food and internet connection. And for what? A stupid dream, where I would've had more than one shitty friend? I'm gonna die in the middle of nowhere with no one.  
Her thoughts turned darker by the second as the gravity of the situation dawned on her. Tears slipped down her cheeks, silently falling to the ground. A sob escaped her throat as she fell deeper into the abyss.  
Then she was falling. A black hole had opened beneath her and-  
Kmzoe's eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright in her bed.   
A dream. It had all been a dream. She snuggled back into her covers, thinking about how tomorrow would turn out at her new job as head of finance at Cakeless Enterprises, Browntown division, the disturbing dream just a forgotten image.


	2. On the First Day

"LLLLLLLLET'S PLAY!"  
Kmzoe groaned as she hit the alarm clock, a tuxedo mask holding a rose. First day on the job and she already felt like she was hungover, though that would be impossible considering no one even sold alcohol in Browntown. The most intoxicating substance around was marijuana and not much else.  
The girl swung her legs off the bed and proceeded to make her way to the kitchen. She caught her reflection in the bathroom mirror and grinned lopsidedly at how ridiculous she looked, short hair sticking in every direction.  
The apartment was small but unusually roomy considering she didn't have a lot of stuff. It had only been a week since...  
Well, since anything had happened. Kmzoe had just woken up one morning, found this apartment, got an interview at Cakeless Enterprises for finances, and played video games until she couldn't see the screen anymore.  
The fridge was nearly empty, save for what little milk was left in the carton and some leftover lasagna. Kmzoe grabbed the milk, deciding on Cocoa-Krispies would be better suited than day-old Italian food. As she poured her bowl, she checked her phone. 2 unread messages. The first was from Tardisrosehp, the second from Themisakanetwork.  
From: Tardisrosehp  
Hey girl! Good luck on the new job! Games at my place tonight to celebrate?  
Tardis was always super nice to just about everyone unless they rubbed her the wrong way, which was seldom.  
From: Themisakanetwork  
Yo asshole. Dont fuck up ur new digs  
Misaka was one of those people Tardis just couldn't like, even though they hung out and played games together, mostly through Kmzoe. There was the occasional skirmish, but nothing a good match of Evolve couldn't fix.  
Kmzoe shoved the first spoonful of chocolate cereal into her mouth, mulling over what she should reply.  
To: Tardisrosehp  
Sure. Later!

To: Themisakanetwork  
K Boi! Games at Tardis' place tonite!  
She slurped the cereal milk and placed the bowl in the sink, walking back towards the bathroom. A quick brushing and some deodorant, then Kmzoe pulled on her clothes, jeans and a Deadpool t-shirt.  
"Time to work, don't screw this up." She whispered to herself as she grabbed her keys and wallet, walking to the front door.  
A message appeared on her phone as Kmzoe locker the front door of the apartment.  
From: Tardisrosehp  
Themisakanetwork better not be coming over tonite or i might actually kill her this time!

Kmzoe chuckled as she walked out the door.  
To: Tardisrosehp  
No promises


	3. And God Created

Kmzoe enjoyed working for Cakeless Enterprises. Being a largely streaming and production city, she was scared at first because she couldn't draw for shit and was too embarrassed to actually post anything, especially when the Lord Ray himself would be able to see it.   
A finance job just seemed to be the most logical thing for Kmzoe. She was good with numbers and the job market was relatively good.Who wants a desk job when you could play video games for a career? Unfortunately, that didn't earn her many friends, or a decent paycheck. Kmzoe was in the PoorCrew class.   
Under Lord Ray, master of the city, there was his right hand (or hands) in the mods. Most citizens nicknamed them the Scooter Patrol. Then there were elites and subs. People who could afford it bought this status, receiving special perks. At the bottom was the PoorCrew, people who couldn't afford the subscription to their Lord Ray, no matter how deep their love for him.   
After her first day, which was rather uneventful, Kmzoe made her way back to the apartment complex to grab her motorcycle and helmet. The drive to Tardisrosehp's place didn't take long, just some jaywalkers about to be flattened.   
Tardisrosehp answered the door with a grimace on her face.   
"Woah, why the long face, Tardis? I just got here!"  
A crash could be heard inside, followed by a few curses.  
"See for yourself.She's been here for 20 minutes and I already tried to strangle her."   
Themisakanetwork was laying on the couch, legs sprawled over the arm, knocking Tardis's stuff off the side table.She seemed too preoccupied to care about the lamp on the floor, in favor of beating Notraynarvaezjr in a game of Halo.  
Skyress19 sat on the love seat opposite them, staring intently at his 3DS and trying to ignore the other's shouting.  
"Hey, fuckers! I thought this was my party?" Kmzoe said as she stepped into the living room, Tardis right behind, glaring at Misaka and Notray.   
Sky was the first to look up.   
"Hey Kmzoe! How was your first day of work?"  
"Uneventful. How's the FFAHPC?"  
Misaka threw her controller down.  
"How the fuck did you beat me, Notray? You were 10 points down! Also, what the fuck is the FFA.....whatever the fuck you said?"  
"It's a secret," Tardis said, smirk evident in her voice.   
"Hey, fuck you, Tardis," Misaka said indignantly.  
"Guys! Waffle-o! Come on!" Sky interjected.  
The room had an awkward silence as the glaring intensified between Tardis and Misaka, Halo playing in the background.  
"So Kmzoe," Notray started, staring at the TV screen, "how was Cakeless EnterpRAYses?"  
Tardis snorted at his pun, finally letting off from Misaka.  
"It was fine I guess. Kinda sucks being PoorCrew though."  
A chorus of agreements sounded through the room, except for Misaka, who chortled.   
The doorbell rang before anyone could choke him, much to Tardis's disappointment. The host called that the door was open and in walked Martika_xd and Gh0st787, followed closely by Glamourhobo.  
The three girls were welcome with hearty shouts and a few choice words for being 5 minutes late. Gh0st complained how crowded a city of over 67,000 people could be. Martika automatically eyed Misaka, prepared to beat the crap out of him when Tardis was ready to hold him down.   
A rousing game of Halo was played before Chacason, Mrprawes, and Mcfolz showed up, controllers in hand.  
More laughing, shouting, and rough housing broke out as the 11 friends competed in 2 different games at a time.   
"I wish Thereaders could've come," Martika muttered, staring at her controller.   
The whole room went silent, save for a couple character deaths on-screen.   
"You know why, Martika. We can't be playing with scooter patrol. They have to protect Lord Ray all the time," Gh0st said, softly.  
Notray snorted. "Like they would wanna be seen among the common folk."


	4. God Separated the Light from the Dark

Thereaders was a little more than stressed out. Try completely overwhelmed by stupidity. The five Mods had been answering the same 3 questions all day: Is this Browntown? Where's Lord Ray? When is Lord Ray going to come out?  
It's not like the man gave them her schedule or anything, just expected them to keep up and control the crowd.   
Thereaders didn't mind it that much, being as devout to Lord Ray as she was, but the sheer numbers of people coming through the city gates made it difficult not to have to repeat yourself a few thousand times.   
Captainsplooie kept things strictly organized, all the while keeping a smile on his face.  
Striker watched from the side, making sure no one stepped out of their bounds.  
7imekeeper stood with Thereaders, directing the newcomers.  
Geekyartchick and Gutesey stood next to Ray, the supreme lord of Browntown.   
Readers had to admit, Ray was very handsome.She was glad that he had decided to pursue his own destiny, leaving behind the old "AH crew" as he called it, never really going into depth.  
Readers was pulled out of her thoughts as a commotion arose from the gate.  
"Jabloingmyself! You need to leave, now!" Captainsplooie commanded.   
The man she was reaching for trying to side step away, but failed to escape her grasp.  
Jabloing started to struggle against her/him, spouting, "Ray sucks! Go back to AH, you fuck! You'll never-" and he hit the ground without finishing his sentence. Captainsplooie stood over his limp form, fist uncurling.  
"Well today was eventful," Readers muttered to herself, pointing directions for the couple standing in front of her. At least she wasn't stuck doing paperwork all day like Skyress19. Maybe she would ask him out?  
The idea was immediately stamped out by her own mind, rationalizing that she didn't have enough time to fraternize with civilians so that would include dating (even if it was Lord Ray's assistant). The pull at her chest whenever a longing to just play video games with people would rear its ugly head, made Reader shift side to side.   
"Lord Ray, what should we do with this welp?" Captainsplooie looked to Brownman.  
Ray barely batted an eye. "Just throw him out the gate. If he comes back, well..."  
Captain looked incredibly pleased with himself, giving a hearty 'Yes, sir' and dragging the unconscious Jabloing out the gate.   
What Readers wouldn't give to just go play Halo right now.


	5. It Goes to Shit

The group stood a few yards from the main gate, what few trees concealing the three from sight.   
"Alright, everyone know the plan?"   
"Yes, you pleb. We went over it ten times just this morning!"  
"Hey fuckers, keep your voices down. Don't want Scooter Patrol to see us. That would be tough as dicks."  
"Move the fuck over!"  
"Sorry boi."  
The older man just sighed and looked across the road to the only other patch of trees within a mile radius of the place.  
The two men on the adjacent side of the road looked back and nodded, poised near the wall.   
"All right, fucks. Operation: Turn Around the Fucking Kid Asshole Ray-"  
"Or Operation TAFKAR." The younger boy giggled before he was punched in the arm.  
"-is now in full effect. GO!"

Meanwhile

"GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!" Notray yelled. Tardis was simultaneously pummeling him while Glamourhobo kicked his side. Chacason tried to pull Tardis off, shout 'WAFFLE-O' at the top of his lungs.  
Misaka's nose was bleeding after a solid swing from Gh0st, both of which were squaring off. Sky remained glued to his seat, afraid to choose sides.  
Mrprawes just continued his Mariokart race with Mcfolz, leaning to the side if the fight blocked the screen.  
Martika was off in a corner, fearing for her life, watching the whole scene play out, eyes wide with tears.  
"Everybody STOP!"   
Kmzoe stood between the two warring parties, grabbing Tardis's shirt and yanking her off Notray. The apartment went quite, Mariokart put on pause.  
"Look guys, we are all friends, one way or another, and we are all here to support Lord Ray! So suck it up and stop hating on each other. WAFFLE-O, people. Friends love each other."  
Kmzoe's glare tore through everyone her eyes stopped on, softening when she realized where Martika had ended up.   
The battleground stayed silent, some shifting in discomfort as the stare down continued.  
A knock resounded through the room.  
"Aw, fuck, what now?" Kmzoe sighed and headed towards the door. "Turn the goddamned game off, Mrprawes. We are gonna have a chat about everyone's behavior."  
Tardis's neighbor, Lordgilbird stood at the door, concern etched onto her face.   
"Um, hey Kmzoe. I heard a big commotion and then dead silence. Is everything okay?"  
Kmzoe looked back towards the living room, where everyone was congregating towards the couch.   
"Yeah, everything is good now." She plastered a smile on her face, trying to comfort Lordgilbird. They were closer to acquaintances than actual friends, but that didn't deter Kmzoe from showing her completely genuine kindness.  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be next door if you need me." Lordgilbird started shuffling back down the hall.  
"Hey, Gil!" Kmzoe called after her.  
Lordgilbird turned slightly to look back.  
"Thanks for checking on us. Maybe next time, we'll invite you over. Right now, everyone is in trouble though so...I don't wanna drag you into it."  
"Oh no problem, thanks!" Lordgilbird beamed and walked back towards her apartment.  
"Kmzoe! Get your ass in here! You're gonna wanna see this..."  
She shut the door and turned to the rest of the group, anger seeping back in.   
"Okay, where do I even start with yo-"  
"SSSH!" Misaka shushed her, eyes glued to the TV screen.  
"What? Don't-"  
The whole party shushed Kmzoe, all eyes wide and fixed to the screen.  
Tardis turned the volume up a few clicks, the sound of the news report finally registering in Kmzoe's ears.  
"-the streets are in chaos with the Mods down and Lord Ray, apparently missing, only his BrownCrown was found on a sidewalk near city hall."  
The group turned to each other, same horror evident on every face.   
Lordgilbird burst through the door, hysterical.  
"GUYS! DID YOU SEE THE NEWS?! LORD RAY IS GONE!"


	6. Browntown Assemble

The room stayed silent as a panicking street reporter tried to stay out of the fray going on behind him.   
When the initial shock wore off, Kmzoe's first instinct went to her friends not present. She picked up her phone and called the first contact that popped up, dancing around with tension at every second going by without an answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Agentctxcaboose! Thank Christ! Where are you?"  
The others had taken out their phones, following her lead, and frantically dialed. Martika looked about ready to cry, Tardis and Gh0st going over to console her.  
"My place. I assume you saw...?"  
"Yeah, are you ok?"  
He sighed a bit before continuing.   
"Yeah, I'm...I'm okay. I don't know about Chlorophyllis, though. Thirsten55 is trying to calm her. Sovietmustache just ran out, saying he needed- Darezzi! Stop licking her! You're not helping!"  
Kmzoe's shoulders sagged a bit with relief. Notray and Sky were getting up to check the front door so no unwanted visitors came in. Lordgilbird was sitting on the floor, surrounded by Glamourhobo, Chacason, and Mrprawes. Mcfolz had run out the door, saying something about a girl.   
"Alright, come over to Tardis's apartment. I want everyone in one place."  
A pause.  
"Yo, Zoe? I'm scared. With scooter patrol down...the city is already in chaos-"  
"Boi! I got you, alright? We're battle buddies." Kmzoe smiled, trying to comfort him but remembered that he couldn't see her, so she turned to Martika, who was now also joined by Misaka.  
A short silence, followed by, "Be there soon, boi," and Agent hung up.


	7. A Convenient Time to Stop By

Ray's head spun, unable to see anything. Some voices swirled around in the darkness, whispering to each other. Well, not so much whispering as trying to stay quiet, but failing miserably.  
Ray groaned, trying to move but his arms and legs were restrained.   
"Hey, fucktards, he's up. So shut the fuck up!" One voice strained, a distant contact sound following.  
"Oi, they were the ones talking! Why'd you hit me?" Another wined.  
"Ga- um...dude, fucking shut it." Said a third.  
"Good going, asshole. You're gonna give us away before the reveal!" said the first voice, perturbed.  
Ray didn't know why, but he recognized these voices. He knew these people very well. He could find their names in his memory, if only his head didn't hurt so much.   
He tried moving again, futilely struggling at his bonds, which dug into his wrists.   
"You might wanna quit fighting, Ray. Those ropes aren't coming off very soon," said another voice, different from the first three, much deeper. He sounded off and it made Ray shiver.  
"So where should we take him, Achievement City?" asked the second voice.  
"No, I have somewhere better in mind," said the first.  
Ray's consciousness slipped again, taking him back from his captors. 

Meanwhile

Not everyone had stayed in Tardis's apartment, much to Kmzoe's dismay. Chacason and Glamourhobo opted to leave while they could. Lordgilbird had gone back to her apartment. Agent had showed up with Chloro, still slightly shaken. Thirsten55 had run after Sovietmustache to stop him from doing anything stupid. Darezzi wasn't but two steps behind, licking Kmzoe's face while she wasn't looking, in a sneak attack.   
After a swift slap, the newcomers sat in the living room with what remained of their party.  
Kmzoe looked over the ragtag group, debating what to do.  
"Mrprawes, where's Atariangamer and Planed?"  
"Atarian is on his way but Planed seemed flat out drunk. I don't think he's coming."  
"Tardis, what about Kittychrista14, Thedandyboy, Salvenius, and Ghoulscout91?"  
Tardis looked up from her spot on the couch, Martika clutching her arm.  
"I could only get a hold of two and neither of them are coming," she stated forlornly.  
Kmzoe sighed. The city would go into complete meltdown if the Mods weren't up and got Ray back soon.  
"Twacrs?"  
"Didn't answer."  
"Firepandadiscobear?"  
"Not coming."  
"Voolociraptor? Speedofwhite?"  
Heads shook 'no'.  
"Ndwhitey?"  
"Out of town."  
"Fucking lucky for him." Kmzoe slumped, depression seeming to permeate the room.  
"Khcharlie just texted," Skyress tried. "Oh, wait. Wanted to check...nevermind."  
A knock sounded from the front door. Notray quietly shouted something about visitors. Vidythefox came into the living room, dragging a beat up Gutesey, and set him on the carpet.   
"Gutesey, what happened? Are you ok?" Misaka said as she rushed to sit on the floor next to him.  
He had large bruises peppering his exposed skin, probably a broken rib. Dirt clumps stuck in his hair.   
"They got Ray," Gutesey got out, pain evident in his voice.   
"I found him like this by the gates," Vidy said, exhausted.  
"Who got him?" Notray said, standing over Gutesey's form on the ground.   
It took a minute of heavy breathing for him to answer.   
"The AH Crew," he choked.  
Misaka's face twisted in confusion. "But, that's not possible. The AH crew died out when..."  
"I saw them. They jumped the Mods. We couldn't stop them. They knocked Ray unconscious and, before we knew it, had taken him, leaving us in pieces." Gutesey's eyes blinked slowly, struggling to stay open.  
"If they took Ray...who knows where they could be?" Tardis said, horrified.   
Martika and Chloro clutched each other tightly, Tardis wrapping them with her arms and Agent sitting close by. Skyress had gone to get some supplies from the kitchen to clean Gutesey's wounds. Notray, Mrprawes, and Vidy all sat around the limp figure on the floor, next to Misaka. Darezzi and Gh0st remained on the ground next to the couch, Atarian standing by Kmzoe.  
Gh0st got a dark look on her face. "There's only two places they would take him, and I'm pretty sure I know which one," she said, looking from Kmzoe, standing towards the center of the living room, to Gutesey, incapacitated.  
"How do we know it really is the AH Crew, though?" Agent said from the couch.   
"If they did this to Gutesey, it has to be," Misaka whispered.  
Kmzoe looked to Gh0st, determination filling her features. "Where did they take him, Gh0st?"   
Gh0st looked around the room at everyone staring at her, waiting for an answer. She sighed, exasperated.   
"You're not gonna like it."  
Kmzoe crossed her arms over her chest, in a challenging pose.  
Gh0st caved. "They're going to Los Santos."


	8. Let's Get this Show on the Road

"Why the FUCK are we going to Los Santos!?!" Agent cried out.  
Kmzoe just stood in front of the TV, arms crossed, looking over the distraught group.  
"Because no one else knows where Ray was taken and I doubt Browntown can last much longer."   
The downtown area where the friends lived wasn't in utter chaos, but the same couldn't be said about the rest of the city.  
"Why not just let the mods handle it?" squeaked Martika.  
"Didn't you hear what the news said? Scooter Patrol is down. Hell, we have one right in front of us!" Notray said, frustrated.  
"Thank you-"  
"That doesn't mean I agree with you, Zoe! You're insane! If the stories about the AH Crew are true, we're fucked and Ray is as good as dead."  
The rest of the room looked wounded by Notray's words. He put his head in his hands, defeated.  
Agent decided to give his input.   
"Why can't we just move? Browntown is gonna be ashes tomorrow from the looks of things. I hear Burger Town is nice-"  
"NO! Don't you guys remember why we're here?! I mean, we all have our personal reasons, sure, but the main reason was to support Ray!"  
"And look where that got us!" Misaka shouted. "Ray is gone. The city is about to crumble. And look at Gutesey! We can't just leave him here!"  
The whole room started into multiple conversations, mostly about how shitty things had gotten.   
Kmzoe was tired, hungry, depressed, but most importantly, pissed off. Pissed that someone had the audacity to take their Lord Ray. Pissed that no one seemed to listen to her. Pissed that she was about to be kicked out of her home without a chance to fight. Pissed that no one else cared. Most of all, pissed that her friends were abandoning her because they thought this was too dangerous.  
Kmzoe would go to Hell and back for her friends, whether she had met them last week or last century. It was just how she was because of her lack of friends back when she was in school. And now, they were writing her off as being crazy for wanting to save the thing that brought them together. Fuck that.   
"Everybody SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kmzoe glared at all faces in the room, most stopped mid-sentence. Fresh tears welled up in a few eyes.   
"I am fucking pissed right now so no one talk until I'm done or I will rip your goddamned head off," she eyed a few choice people in the room. "I don't give a shit about whether this is dangerous or not because I really don't care about my safety."  
"Pfft, if it's dangerous-"  
"Notray, I will murder you. As I was saying, I'm not forcing anyone to go with me. I just want....I need Ray back." She paused a moment to take in everyone's expressions. "I'll go alone if I have to, but there is no way I'm going to sit here and do nothing."  
"You're not going by yourself!" Misaka stood up and put her hand on Kmzoe's shoulder. "We are gonna restrain you so can't go at all."   
"Wait! She's right. We can't just let Ray be taken!" Martika jumped up and ran over to Kmzoe.   
Tardis sighed and joined her, giving a look to Misaka until she let go of the other girl's shoulder.   
"I guess if we're all gonna hop on the bandwagon,"Notray said, nonchalantly.   
Skyress and Gh0st were right behind him.   
"Fuck it," Misaka said, smiling proudly.  
"No."  
Everyone turned to Chloro.   
"I'm not going. I....I don't want to!" She started tearing up, Vidy running to hug her.  
"I guess I'll stay with them," Mrprawes nodded at Kmzoe, Atarian also volunteering by stepping over to Chloro.  
Agent walked up in front of Kmzoe, stiff and serious.  
"There's no way....I'd ever let my battle buddy fight someone without me being there." He broke out into a huge grin.  
Kmzoe smiled, mumbling about there being a dramatic pause.   
"Alright, fuckers. Get to the vehicles. We have a crew to beat the crap out of and a Ray to save."


	9. Get Your Shit Together

"HELP-!" A bullet went through the air, cutting off the high-pitched scream.   
"No, please! I-" Another shot, another dropped body, blood seeping out of its head.  
Kmzoe stood, motionless, watching the horror unfold. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't scream.  
Another of her friends had just been shot in the back, protecting their smallest member, Gh0st. Only after the body stopped moving did Kmzoe realize it was Tardis.  
Misaka made a choked gurgle as her throat was sliced open. Notray was lying beside her, blood everywhere.   
Agent, Kmzoe recognized, was being beaten mercilessly.  
Ray lay, bleeding out on the cracked concrete before her, eyes open and staring at her. The night-time street was soaked in blood as the AH Crew devastated the small group. And Kmzoe, standing in the middle, could only silently cry, mouth trying to utter some sound as the only things in the world that mattered to her were killed.

"Hey, Zoe! Wake up! Hey!" Agent shook her shoulder.  
Kmzoe jumped, half awake. She looked around from the passenger seat in Tardis's car. They had stopped at a gas station, a little convenience store to the right.  
"Zoe, what were you dreaming about?" Agent asked softly, almost scared.  
"Huh? Nothing..."  
"You were crying." He whispered, concern etched into his face.   
Kmzoe hurriedly wiped at her face, making sure her cheeks were dry before sitting up.   
"Where's my bike? If you crashed it-"  
Agent chuckled a little, half smiling. He handed her the keys.  
"It's all yours, Sleeping Beauty. We're almost there, just stopped for some fuel."  
On cue, the rest of the group strolled out of the convenience store, arms full of snacks. The only one missing was Tardis, pumping gas into the second car.   
"I basically just spent my entire life-savings on food today," Misaka grumbled.  
"You didn't have to get enough to feed a small army just for yourself," Notray replied, narrowly dodging Misaka's elbow.   
Kmzoe got out of the car, Agent standing beside her, looking over the ragtag group. Her dream still nagged at the back of her mind.   
"Ok, bois! Listen up!"  
"Eeey! Kmzoe is awake! Martika and Gh0st got you some food!" Skyress cheered.  
"Thanks guys. Um...so...look, we're really close, so just check everything, okay? Check your gear, check your weapons, everything."  
"Check ourselves," Notray directed toward Misaka, sticking out his tongue. Darezzi grabbed at it, making Notray yelp in surprise.  
"Alright, take a few minutes, then we're back on the road. It will only be about 20 minutes until we get there so be ready," Tardis ordered, replacing the gas cap.  
Kmzoe walked over to her motorcycle, a black speed bike which took her a year and a half to save up the money to buy. Holstered on the sides were a shotgun, twin pistols, a few clips and a small explosive. The ammunition stores on the drive had apparently been very well stocked. She checked and rechecked everything, the dream replaying over and over.  
She shook the images from her head, put on the headset and helmet, and sat on the bike.   
They were back on the road in a matter of minutes, after some arguments over who would get the newly vacated front seat. Kmzoe lead the caravan cautiously, following directions over the headset.


	10. Ready to Fight?

Ray was tied up in his old room. The guys figured it would bring back some of his sense. Geoff had sent Gavin and Jack to do something....he had forgotten what, exactly, but was glad for the slightly lower volume of voices.  
Michael was pacing, muttering nonsense with each step. Ryan just sat on the couch as if everything was perfect.   
Of course Ryan would be the one to play down the fact we just kidnapped someone, Geoff mused. He sat on the couch next to Ryan, nursing a glass of bourbon.   
"Geoff, I know you drink a lot, but that's your fifth glass of alcohol in the past hour. Slow down. Michael! Stop pacing around like an idiot," Ryan said, nonchalantly, turning on the Xbox.  
Michael plopped down beside Geoff, letting a frustrated sigh escape. They sat in silence, Ryan pulling up his messages before opening Peggle 2 (Geoff and Gavin taught him after hours of arguing about what game would be played on the big TV).  
"We can't keep him here forever, Ryan! What are we supposed to do? He had an entire city named after him! You really think no one is coming for him?" Michael burst out.   
Ryan just calmly clicked the pause button and turned his attention to Michael.   
"We took out the Mods he had, so they aren't coming after us anytime soon. I doubt he told anyone about us or where this place is anyway. Besides, we could take anyone who tried to come in to our home."  
Michael seemed to relax a little, but his face was still scrunched in thought.  
"Ryan, we can't just keep him tied up in his room. If anything, it will make him hate us more."  
Geoff downed the last of the bourbon and got up to get another glass. He only noticed the bottle was empty after he turned it and nothing came out.  
"Fuck me," Geoff muttered, reaching into the liquor cabinet. The only thing left was a bottle of cheap vodka. He sighed and grabbed the bottle, wondering when the last liquor run was. Probably yesterday, but it didn't really matter because they were out again.   
Geoff shuffled back over to the couch, glass forgotten on the counter, and proceeded to take a huge swig. Ryan just let out a long breath, trying to concentrate on where the ball would go in his game.   
"Ryan, we can't just not talk about this," Michael tried again.  
"Look, if you guys think it's such a bad plan, why did we end up doing it?" Ryan countered.  
Michael looked at his feet, unable to come up with a reason. They had all been so caught up in the moment that no one stopped to think about the repercussions. Geoff held out the vodka to him and he took it, taking two huge gulps before coughing, trying not to choke. Geoff just took the bottle and rubbed his back to try and help. 

Meanwhile

The stakeout had gone flawlessly, thanks to Gh0st's threats whenever some bickering would start. They had gotten to the outskirts of Los Santos and divided into task forces.   
Darezzi had met up with a friend of his, Elite102405, who lived just outside the city. They had gone to recon the AH aparment complex and see if they could locate Ray. Tardis scouted most of the city by car, taking Misaka, Martika, and Skyress to map out the place. They knew where every ammunition store was, along with the airports in case of an extreme emergency. Notray had gone and caused a disturbance to check police response times. He came back with a report of "They're okay, but pretty easy to evade," huge smile plastered on his face.   
Gh0st stayed behind with Agent, planning their assault.  
Kmzoe rode around the town also, memorizing escape roads. She couldn't shake the dream, it just kept replaying through her mind. All her other nightmares had been forgotten by the time she woke up. It didn't make any sense.   
She pulled up on their rendezvous point, the rest of the group already there. Smiles played on lips as their work was near finished, sugary snacks already being opened.  
What if the dream actually happens?  
The thought weighed on Kmzoe as she walked up to the cheerful group.  
"Hey, Zoe! Just in time! Got the routes planned?" Gh0st called.  
"Yeah," Kmzoe smiled. "Here, I'll draw them in."  
"Awesome! We are ready for the take down, then," Tardis stated.  
After looking over the map and plotting some landmarks, Kmzoe drew a few rough lines and explained the contingency plans.   
"Okay. So let's go over this plan one more time." Tardis got in front of the group, Gh0st at her side.  
"Martika and Skyress will be driving the two cars as getaway vehicles. Kmzoe, your bike will be parked down the block. If worse comes to worse, ditch the bike and hop in a car. With Ray, there will be one full car so there may be a crowding issue. I do not want any bickering, got it?" Gh0st pointedly stared down a few people while Tardis continued.  
"Misaka, Darezzi, Agent, and Notray will guard the front and hallways, make sure no unwanted distractions interfere. Me, Gh0st, and Kmzoe will extract Ray."  
"Why does Zoe get to go?" Notray complained.  
"Because, numb nuts, she's the one who convinced us to do this in the first place!" Gh0st retorted.  
"Then why do you get to go?" Notray spat.  
"I'm an OG of Browntown!" Gh0st shouted.  
"Hey, hey! Guys, quit! If anyone fights, it's me and Zoe, ok?" Agent interjected.   
A few stubborn nods of acknowledgement and the group was ready to go.


	11. The Other Side of the Coin

"GEOFF!!!" Gavin cried, running full speed through the small apartment towards an overly-drunk man.  
"What, Gav?" He asked, irritated.  
"I saw someone outside!"   
"That's fucking fantastic, buddy," Geoff replied sarcastically.  
"No, I mean, I haven't seen them around before. They were looking into the apartments!" Gavin stated, nervously eyeing Ray's room.   
"I fucking told that goddamned manager not to rent anymore apartments here!" Geoff muttered, ignoring Gavin's jitters.  
"Geoff, I'm telling you, they weren't looking to rent!"  
Michael heard their conversation from the living room, gulping loudly. Ryan turned off the Xbox, stood up and went to his room. Watching him go, Michael called to Geoff, asking about Jack.   
"Jack is fine, he just went to check our security, in case," Gavin reported.  
"More like, until you bugged the shit out of him," Geoff commented.   
"If you're so paranoid, go with him," Ryan said, coming out of his room with an automatic rifle.   
"Who's paranoid, now?" Geoff said, looking over the gun.  
"Just some reassurance," Ryan chuckled, making his way towards Ray's door.


	12. Tempers Flare

Agent led the way, pistol in hand, as they navigated the complex towards where, hopefully, the AH Crew was. Past that, they were basically walking in blind.   
The seven of them reached the door, Misaka making her way up to pick the lock, looking to Agent for the go ahead. He nodded and the group rushed into the room, weapons drawn.  
Ryan stood in the middle of the living room, automatic rifle pointed at Ray. Michael and Geoff stood on either side of him, intimidating the rescue team, but also warily watching Ryan, weapons drawn but not aimed.  
"I had a feeling someone would show up eventually," Ryan mused, smile never leaving his face. "I just never thought it would be a bunch of nerds, and not this fast!"  
Ray shifted, eyeing Ryan, fear on his face as he watched the group struggle to find a retort.   
They had planned for everything, except a hostage situation. Kmzoe felt stupid for not realizing the possible outcome. She mentally kicked herself for thinking the AH Crew, of all people, above taking someone hostage.   
"So, now we have a little dilemma," Ryan continued. "There are, what, six or seven of you? I have about 20 rounds in this gun. That means I could shoot each of you twice and still have spares. What I'm going to do is, I get to shoot some of you, while the rest get whoever else you have and get the fuck outta Los Santos, got it?"  
"Ryan, we can't just-"  
"Shut it, Michael. They aren't leaving without a little reminder. I'll even let them pick who gets to live."  
The rescue party was still frozen in place, all processing what Ray's captors were saying.  
Ryan grew impatient and pointed his rifle at them.  
"No!" Ray cried, wrenching away. He stood between Ryan and the group, slowly backing away.  
"Ray! Get back here! Ryan will shoot you!" Geoff cried.  
"I'm not going to let you kill my followers!" Ray defended.  
"Please, Ray," Michael pleaded. "We can't lose you again! All our heists have gone bad. We can't do it without you!"  
Ray stood firm between Ryan and the Rayders, who were trying to figure out what to do without setting off Ryan.  
Ryan's eyes widened, anger pouring from him.   
"Ray. Move. Or I will kill you."  
Ray just shook his head. Everyone was too focused on the scene in front of them to notice the person slowly moving forward.  
"Ray! Stop being stupid!"  
"Goddamnit, Michael! I'm not letting you kill them! They just wanted to help me, even when you assholes are pointing guns at them!" Ray countered.  
"Everyone calm down," Tardis tried, finding her voice.  
"Shut up! He's about to shoot someone! Who are you guys, anyway?" Geoff ranted.  
Voices raised as people began to argue, tempers flaring at the tense situation. Everyone waved their weapons around, attracting attention to their particular argument.  
"Alright, fuck it!" Ryan shouted and pulled the trigger.


	13. Carry on My Wayward Son

No one had paid attention to her the whole time she had been moving, not even Ryan, until she had moved in front of the bullet that had been on a path straight to Ray's heart.  
She fell with onto her back with a thud, the light carpet immediately becoming stained red.   
The room was eerily silent as everyone looked to the wounded girl on the floor, gasping for breath. Ray knelt down, eyes wide, holding her head in his palms.   
Gh0st and Tardis could barely hold back tears, Agent moving quickly to her side. Misaka stood frozen, clutching Notray's shirt sleeve.   
Ryan backed away a bit, surprised by the girl's actions.  
"Ryan," Michael whispered, horrified, "What have you done?"  
"She's willing to die for him...." Geoff stated numbly.  
Ray held Kmzoe in his arms, breathing getting shallower. She had taken the bullet through the left side of her chest, most likely through the lung. Her eyes were half-lidded, blood seeping lightly from her mouth.  
Agent wiped at her chin before realizing how much blood she was losing.  
"Someone hold pressure on the wound!" he called.  
No one moved, too stunned.  
Agent looked around at them. "Guys! Come on!"  
Gh0st was yanked from her state, rushing over to press down over the blood-soaked spot on her shirt.  
Ray couldn't speak, only staring at the girl, dying in his arms, who had thrown her entire life away to come rescue him. The girl who had convinced everyone else that he was worth saving. Who watched out for her friends first, herself second. The girl who will die because of him.  
Tears sprang up in his eyes, falling onto her paling face. Ray brushed them off, along with a stray lock of her hair.   
"Why do you care so much?" Ray whispered, choking back a sob.  
"Because....you brought us together...." Kmzoe said weakly, looking past him to her friends, standing behind them.   
"She didn't have any friends until she found Browntown," Agent spoke quietly, not looking at Ray.   
He just looked up, shocked at Agent's statement. How could a girl, someone he didn't even know, willingly giver her life for him? It didn't make sense....  
Running could be heard down the hallway, followed by another gunshot. Gavin and Jack were sprinting to the apartment, spurred on by the intruders and the sound of a gunshot.   
Ryan aimed his rifle again, Michael and Geoff caught off guard by the sudden commotion. The trio ducked behind their couch as Notray put a bullet into the cushion. Misaka and Tardis managed to pin down Gavin and Jack around a corner as the rest scrambled to grab Kmzoe and drag her limp form down the hallway. blood smearing the floor as they ran.


	14. A Visit from Beyond

Kmzoe could distantly hear gunshots, but couldn't concentrate on them. A bright light filled her vision, obscuring anything that might have been in view. She numbly wondered if this was what it was like to die, not really upset by the notion.   
A figure emerged from the light, shadows covering its face. When it spoke, Kmzoe recognized the voice. It was one she hadn't heard for years.  
"Kmzoe."  
"Victor? I thought you were dead..."  
The shadows receded, Kmzoe now looking at a goofy Puerto rican kid in his early teens. He smiled at her fondly.  
"Hey. How's my Sailor Jupiter?"  
Kmzoe tried to call out for him but ended up coughing out thick liquid.  
"I know this is a hard thing to ask of you, but you have to stay alive for now."   
She tried to ask why she couldn't go with him, only managing a soft, pained moan.  
"I know it gets hard sometimes, but just promise me..."  
Kmzoe still didn't understand until Victor became opaque, his features changing a bit and black glasses appearing on his face. What she saw now made her heart drop.  
Ray, scared out of his mind, trailed behind Notray and Agent, who were struggling to run down hallways and stairs while dragging her limp body. She could faintly make out the shouts of her friends, running for their lives to escape the AH Crew who were trying to pursue.  
Victor reappeared and Kmzoe smiled sadly, a tear slipping down her cheek. No matter how much she wanted to see him, she still had friends here that needed her.  
Victor nodded and smiled knowingly, disappearing back into the light.

———-

The small team had a tough time getting out of the complex, to put it lightly.  
Between carrying Kmzoe, dodging bullets, and trying not to push each other down the stairs, any bickering was completely forgotten. It was a wonder no one else had gotten hurt.  
They hauled Kmzoe into the back seat after slipping in, laying her across the three laps that occupied the seats. Agent, after handing her over, ran off around the block. Tardis tried calling after him, but due to their current situation, hopped into the passenger seat of her car, yelling for Martika to punch it.  
They made it to the hospital in record time, Agent pulling up on Kmzoe's motorcycle a minute later.  
The nurses took her away immediately, leaving the other nine to wait in a separate room that an aid had given them, secluded from the crowded ER. Misaka and Darezzi took turns to keep watch for any pursuers that could have followed them.   
They waited impatiently for any news, cuddling close together. Ray remained on the outside, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with them, feeling alienated from the friends.   
Gh0st walked over in front of him, holding out her hand. He looked at her in confusion at first, then took it gratefully. She led him towards her empty seat at the center of the group. Ray gingerly sat down, unsure of himself. Tardis grabbed his hand and smiled reassuringly. The rest of the ragtag team shifted towards him and settled in. Ray fell asleep within seconds.


	15. Promises

Kmzoe woke up choking on the tube down her throat, lungs burning as she struggled to breathe.   
The woman who had been checking her vitals ran to the nurse's station, calling for a doctor.

——

Ray woke up with Martika's head on his shoulder. Gh0st was propped against his legs on the floor, head in Tardis's lap.   
A nurse opened the door slightly, checking to see if anyone was awake. Ray shifted slightly so he wouldn't wake any of the people surrounding him. He shook Agent awake and motioned for him to follow. The two stepped outside the room to talk with the nurse.  
"She's awake. The bullet didn't do any irreparable damage. Her lung will be weak for a little while but she can be moved to a closer hospital tomorrow."  
"When can we see her?" Agent asked quickly.  
The nurse glanced at her clipboard, "In about an hour, after the doctor checks her out." She paused, looking into their room. "Only a few of you at a time, though."  
They thanked the nurse and walked back into the room. Most of the group had started to wake up. Darezzi, realizing he had fallen asleep on his turn to watch, was swiftly punched in the arm. His cry had woken the rest of the drowsy team.   
Tardis groggily slurred, "Whas hap'nen?" Her leg kicked out, catching Gh0st's chin on her knee. Misaka snickered and got pinched by Martika. The whole room erupted into people pinching each other, tired smiles circulating the room.  
Agent just waited patiently for the commotion to die down before clearing his throat.  
"She's awake, guys."  
All bickering stopped as they turned to him. Ray just stood awkwardly next to him.   
"We can go see her in about an hour or so but only in small groups. Ray, Tardis, Gh0st, and I will go in first. The rest of you can work it out into teams of three or four."  
"Why do you get to go first?" Misaka asked, irritated.  
"Because I'm her main boi, and I brought the motorcycle," Agent snapped, still sore from sleeping in a chair.   
The room stayed a bit silent, save for the few arguments over who would go in when. Notray fell back asleep, muttering that he was "too goddamned tired for this shit."

——

"Miss, you have company," the nurse poked her head around the door as the doctor walked out.   
Kmzoe had sat through a half hour of the doctor telling her the injuries she sustained and what treatments they recommended. If she had to hear one more thing about her lungs being weak...she would murder everyone.   
Tardis stepped into the room, followed by Gh0st, Agent, and Ray trailing behind.  
"Hey-" Kmzoe's voice cracked. That tube made her throat sore and she felt like she couldn't breathe.  
"Ma main boi!" Agent plopped himself into the seat closest to the bed. "How ya feeling?"   
"Shit," was all she could really manage, trying to smile at them.   
Tardis smacked him on the head. "You dork, she can't breathe well. The doctor just told us that!"  
Gh0st occupied the other chair, leaving Tardis to stand by the bed and Ray leaning against the wall near the door.   
"'M fine, Tardis," she said.   
Tardis just gave her a look that meant she wasn't buying the act for one second.  
Kmzoe rolled her eyes and smiled at the first people all day that she didn't want to strangle. It made her happier than she had felt in a long time. Why the rest of the group wasn't barging in on their light conversation, Kmzoe had no idea but it was nice.  
As if on cue, Misaka and Notray burst in, almost hitting Ray with the door, yelling about who would visit Kmzoe in the second group. A nurse ran in telling them to be quiet, but they weren't listening, so it turned into a yelling match between the two bickering and the nurse. Tardis and Gh0st joined in, shouting to shut up. Ray backed away from the rest, not wanting to get involved and gave Agent a questioning look. All Agent could do was shrug and mutter something about this being pretty normal.  
Kmzoe just watched the chaos, laughing so hard her lungs started to hurt and another nurse came running.


	16. The Truth and the End

The car ride home wasn't nearly as anxiety inducing as the ride over. Agent still rode Kmzoe's motorcycle, considering no one else had a license for it. Tardis drove her car, Kmzoe sitting in the passenger seat so no one would accidentally bump her wound. Ray, thankfully, grabbed a window seat in Tardis's car, behind Kmzoe, so that if the other two seats were to be occupied by fighting, Ray could just roll down his window to drown them out.   
Luckily Agent and Gh0st made sure that the rowdiest of the bunch were in the other car, for Kmzoe and Ray's sake. Gh0st also made sure she sat closest to Ray, even if she was stuck in the middle seat. Misaka occupied the remaining seat (much to Darezzi's dismay but no one wanted a repeat of Ray getting sick from his licks).   
After about 30 minutes, the car had gotten really quiet. Tardis kept checking the other car to make sure no one was trying to kill each other but they seemed to be behaving themselves at the moment.  
Ray suddenly broke the silence.   
"Who is Victor?"   
The sudden question caught the whole car by surprise. Kmzoe turned to face him, confusion written across her face.  
"You looked at me while we were running and called me 'Victor'. Who is he?"  
Kmzoe took a moment to breathe, knowing she would appreciate it later.  
"He...well, uh, he was my best friend..."  
"Was?" Gh0st asked.  
"He, um, he died a few years ago. The night before his sixteenth birthday, natural causes." Kmzoe looked down at the floor, trying to catch her breath again.  
"We...he was my only friend through middle school. Once we hit high school, I starting hanging with other people, and we never really talked much after... I just....I never got to tell him how much he meant to me....I regret it every day of my life." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
Ray and Gh0st simultaneously grabbed a shoulder and mumbled reassurances. Tardis just scolded Misaka for her comment about being a shitty friend.  
"It's ok, guys. Really, I'm fine now....It won't bother me so much anymore," Kmzoe gave each of them a small smile, except for Misaka, who she smirked at.  
Misaka just looked out her window, trying not to think about what she had in store.  
"That sucks." Came in over the car's Bluetooth.  
"Holy shit, Notray! Can't you warn me when the Bluetooth is on?" Tardis shouted.   
"Hey, you're the one driving," he retorted.  
"Guys, stop fighting, we are almost home anyway. Kill each other after we get back!" Agent scolded from the motorcycle.   
Kmzoe just snickered to herself, glad that things were still pretty normal. Ray seemed to be used to the others constant bickering by now. 

The small caravan arrived around 5 in the afternoon in Browntown. The Scooter Patrol rushed them when CaptainSplooie spotted Ray through the poorly tinted windows. The Mods had done a good job cleaning up the utter chaos that had been pouring through the street, but now that Ray was back, the whole city was on the fast track to being better than it was originally. 

Kmzoe was sorta trapped in her own apartment for over a week, unable to walk very far without losing her breath. The entire group, those who hadn't gone on the adventure, even Mods came to visit after the story had aired on the news. She didn't want it to, but Kmzoe didn't really have a choice to argue, using her injuries to escape an interview.  
Ray came by daily, despite Kmzoe's constant reminders that she wasn't dying and he really didn't need to. His only reply was that it was the least he could do. She never minded, being on your own with an injury just sucks in general. Her only complaint, though, was that strapless tops were now out of the question.  
The first day back to work, Kmzoe was surprised to find the CEO had fled, along with most of the company, leaving her to take over the company (with some help from Ray's personal recommendation).   
Their first game night after Kmzoe was released from her apartment was probably the greatest night of her life. Everyone was in high spirits, finally able to celebrate the victory of saving Ray with their friend present. Ray even made an appearance, owning everyone when they played Titan fall, Halo, and someone's mistake of an idea of playing CoD.   
The usual bickering was actually minimal, consisting of accused cheating and who got the last slices of pizza. Kmzoe must have laughed 90% of the night, happy to be out of her apartment, happy to be with her friends, happy to still be here. Victor's memory came back into her mind and she smiled to herself.  
"I promise."


End file.
